La criatura del más allá
|n-total = 125 |numero = 27 |numerotemporada = 7 |FechaEEUU = 25 de marzo de 2011 |FechaLatino = ??? |FechaEspaña = ??? |ant = Revenge of the Swarm |sig = Basic Training }} la criatura del mas allá es el séptimo episodio de la segunda temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, desde aquí inicia la saga de lucubra. Trama Los Caballeros Eternos liberan una criatura malvada que quiere destruir a los seres humanos. Después de que el equipo llega al lugar se enfrentan a Los Caballeros Eternos a quienes logran vencer, después Ben y los demás los interrogan y ellos mencionan que su facción es la original de Los Caballeros Eternos dirigida por Driscoll y Urian. Sir Cyrus les habla de que cuando estaban taladrando saliá una bestia y la misma se había llevado a 2 de los Caballeros Eternos. Entonces el equipo y los Caballeros Eternos hacen una tregua para encontrar a la criatura y Kevin se pone celoso de un joven escudero llamado Winston por coquetear con Gwen. Cuando llegan donde estaba la criatura esta posee a Gwen y intenta poseer a Kevin pero no puede por que ya había absorvido metal, después de que esta escapa Cyrus y Ben discuten hasta ponerse otra vez de acuerdo. Después de una breve búsqueda durante la cual descubren que el monstruo se llama Lucubra, lo encuentran en una bodega poseyendo a Winston, a un policía y a dos Caballeros Eternos. Durante el combate, a Gwen le cuesta reaccionar puesto que sigue poseída, se caen de los escalones creados por Gwen y Ben se transforma en Goop. Gracias a la acción de Ben todos caen a salvo y Gwen va a la puerta para entrar, mientras Ben se transforma en Armodrillo y derriba la pared y Lucumbra deja a los poseídos y los poseídos van a atacar a Kevin mientras Gwen llega a la puerta y recién se da cuenta de que Armodrillo había derribado la pared y justo ella iba a entrar y llega Sir Cyrus y dos Caballeros Eternos y Gwen los golpea hacia adentro y Lucubra mira y Kevin empuja a todos los poseídos y se vuelven a parar y Lucubra de nuevo posee a Gwen y Ben se transforma en NRG y le dispara a Lucubra y Gwen cae al piso, después Lucubra no se podía parar pero después se pone de pie y se tira en la cara de NRG mientras Kevin esta ocupado con los poseídos y NRG lanza a Lucubra hacia el suelo y Kevin va corriendo hasta donde estaba Gwen y le coloca en su frente un casco de metal y Gwen le dice a NRG que se suba a unas cajas de madera y desde ahí le dispara a Lucubra y su rayo era tan fuerte como para hacer un gran cráter y Lucubra se vuelve a parar y Gwen hace un Escudo de Maná como en el anterior en el que tenían atrapado a Lucubra y lo dejan atrapado ahí y todos los poseídos se caen al piso y Sir Cyrus se levanta y los Caballeros Eternos y los Poseídos se van y Winston se vuelve a poseer pero después se le pasa y el capítulo termina en que llega el Sr. George al primer lugar donde tenían atrapado a lucubra y después se va. Personajes Héroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir Cyrus Villanos *Los Caballeros Eternos *Lucubra (Debut) *Sir Reginald *Gwen Tennyson (Brevemente) *Winston (Brevemente) *Sir Cyrus (al final) Secundarios *Sr. George (Debut) Aliens *NRG *Humungosaurio *Armadillo *Goop *Fuego Pantanoso *Piedra Eventos importantes *Lucubra aparece por primera vez. *Por primera vez se ve a Piedra volar. *Este es el episodio 125 de las tres serie juntas. *se ve la transformacion de armadillo por primera ves. Publicaciones del capitulo en Facebook *What's behind the magical seal the Forever Knights are trying to get past? Whatever it is can't be good for Ben! Find out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *A mind-controlling creature from beyond is on the loose! Don't miss an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *What Great One do you think the Locubra was serving? And what do you think was the deal with Old George? Have we seen the last of him?? Curiosidades *Se ve por segunda vez la transformación de un alien de la galaxia de andromeda que es la de Armadrillo, y parece ser la transformación mas larga hasta el momento (La primera fue la de Anfibio en Fusionado ). *Ben ayuda a los Caballeros Eternos otra vez *Kevin se pone celoso de winston (el joven caballero eterno) debido a que Gwen lo consideraba lindo y sensible. *Ben menciona a los tres reyes de Los Caballeros Eternos: Patrick, Urian,y Driscoll (aunque él es referenciado como "Forever King" osea siempre rey en ingles). *Este es el primer episodio de Ben 10 supremacía alienígena en el que *Los Caballeros Eternos aparecen de una forma decente y digna, en los otros episodios mostraban al grupo de una forma cómica y patética. *Aparece otro rey de Los Caballeros Eternos: Sir Cyrus, quien dice que su facción es la verdadera que las otras y que ellos solo se dedican a vigilar a la criatura y a admirar al primer caballero eterno "Sir george" (el anciano que apareció al principio del episodio) que encerro a lucubra, aunque eso si, ellos (al igual que las otras facciones) odian todo lo relacionado con alienígenas. *Es la segunda vez en que un alien intenta controlar a kevin pero no lo logra por ser un osmosiano, la primera fue en el episodio pueblo fantasma. *El sello en el que mantenía prisionera a Lucubra es muy parecido a Las Manos del Armagédon *Cuando Ben y sus amigos se dirigian al edificio en donde Lucubra se alimenta de los pensamientos de los caballeros eternos, pasan por la misma bodega en donde Elena validus estudiaba a los Nanochips, en el episodio anterior. *Es la primera vez que un personajes tiene el pelo de 2 colores *Lucubra tiene un diseño algo irreal *Este capitulo es el segundo de la segunda temporada que no se utilizan aliens supremos *Posiblemente Sir. Cyrus tenía una conexión con Lucubra *Los aliens que aparecieron se parecen un poco a los aliens como en el episodios "Visitando a los Viejos" cuando controla a la tía vea ETC... Errores *A Goop no se le vio el saucer. *A Armadillo cuando termina la transformacion se le ve las manos muy grande Galeria Humongo/=S.png Swapfire en Accion.png Fuego/Fire/Fango.png ElCaballeroDeCerca.png PiedraVolando!!o_O.png ElCaballeroEnfadado.png Armadillo!.png TaladroDrillo!.png |Error de que no tiene los taladros y las manos bien largas ARMADILLOALACARGA!!!.png ElPechodeArmadillo.png Energia!.png ParteAltadeArmadillo.png NRGRayo.png The Creature from Beyond.png TCFB 2.png TCFB 3.png Disco.png AtaCubra.png Protexion.png TodosLosSiervos.png LucubraHipnosis.png SecuazHipnotizado.png CaballeroHipnotizado.png LosHipnotizados.png GwenHipnotizada.png Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios Destacados Categoría:Episodios aun no emitidos en españa